1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to power management, and more particularly to a communication device and a method for saving power of the communication device.
2. Description of Related Art
Communication devices (e.g., mobile phones) provide more and more functionalities, such as playing songs, capturing photographs, for example. However, each function may consume power of the communication devices. That is, how to save power of the communication devices is important.
What is needed, therefore, is an improved communication device and a power saving method.